


Poisoned Chocolate

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of things go down in this tbh I can't tag lmao, Angst, College AU, High School AU, Mafia AU, Organised Crime AU, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19653610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Life was like a box of chocolates; you never know what flavour you are going to get.Too bad you played chocolate roulette with an added dose of possible death.





	Poisoned Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Arjuna is my best boy  
> Also me: Writes nearly 14k for Karna
> 
> I guess life really be like that sometimes. I spent five days straight just living and writing this while listening to the same song on repeat the whole time: [誰のせい (Dare no Sei) by sajou no hana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tzfV55dtsM). This thing is a whole mess of a bunch of different ideas I had at the same time and the final blow was the Formal Dress CEs. I forgot how damn good Karna looked in that one and can't wait for this year's Theme Park CEs.
> 
> Now excuse me as I rest before I try to brainstorm something for Arjuna because he deserves it.

“Is Ritsu--Fujimaru here?”

“Hey, Fujimaru! You got a visitor!”

The brunet looked up from his book. The boy that sat to his right was teasing him about “a looker” coming to see him, but Ritsuka did not have time to bite back a remark.

“Wow, you get a seat at the back and by the window? What are you, the protagonist?” you teased as you settled yourself against the window sill to the male’s left. A cheesy grin curled your lips as you snickered at your own joke and Ritsuka let out a sigh before smiling as well.

“Blame the teacher, not me,” he quipped. “What’re you doing here anyways?” Ritsuka cocked his head.

“Well, a certain someone fell asleep during the Entrance Ceremony and got called out in front of the whole school, so I thought I’d check in on him and make sure he’s not being bullied as a social outcast now,” you lamented with a fake sigh. One hand came to cover your eyes in mock misery before you peeked out at the now blushing brunet.

“Did you have to bring that up?” he groaned as his face fell into his hands. He lifted his head just enough to look up at you, but his fingers still muffled his words a bit. “I’m doing perfectly fine if you must know; I have friends and no one is bullying me. I’m probably doing better than you seeing as you have nothing better to do than bother me.”

A chuckle bubbled in your throat at Ritsuka’s huffiness. “Is that so? Then you don’t need your dear Big Sib to worry about you anymore? I’ll just throw out all my old school notes later today, then.”

“Huh? Wait, don’t!” the younger boy begged quickly, his hands coming together to clasp in a plea as you held back your laughter. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! You’re the best--the greatest childhood friend there ever was and is! Please don’t abandon me to study on my own…”

Your laughter spilled out in short chortles before you answered the first-year, “When you ask me like that, I guess I can’t leave you alone. How did you even get into this academy to start with?”

“Hell… I went through hell…” was all he answered.

A hum left you at his reply before the chime of the school bell echoed throughout the building. You glanced up at the clock that hung over the doorway and frowned as your time was cut short.

“I have to get back to class now, I guess. I’ll see you later, Ritsu,” you bid him farewell.

The boy answered with a “sure” and waved for good measure. With one more teasing call from you telling him not to fall asleep in class, you disappeared around the edge of the sliding door before you could hear his retort. The soles of your shoes clapped against the linoleum floor as you made your way back to your own classroom. You passed the last remnants of chit-chatting students in the first-year hall before you took the stairs with a spring to your step. Soon enough, you were up two floors and in the third-year halls. Thankfully your class was the nearest to the stairs, so you entered with time to spare before the final bell. Entering through the back, you made your way to your desk at the front and took your seat.

“Good morning,” a voice, low and smooth, greeted you.

“Ah, good morning, Karna!” you greeted back jovially as you took out your notes for the first class.

“You were gone when I got here,” the alabaster male noted, his own pencil in hand. His words were not accusatory or anything of the sort, but the two of you were so used to seeing each other in the morning that you figured he was a little curious if anything.

“I went to the first-year classrooms,” you informed him with a hum. “Just saying hi to my neighbour.”

“Oh, you mean the one you grew up with,” Karna repeated with understanding.

As the two of you talked, you searched your bag for your materials yet continued to come up empty handed. Your book for your homeroom class was missing no matter how much your tore through your bookbag. A scowl marred your expression as your teacher even walked into the room and you still had yet to find that darn book. You only paused to greet the aging teacher with the rest of the class before frantically trying to find your materials. Before you could give up and resign yourself to losing today’s lesson, a tap to your shoulder called for your attention. When you looked up, Karna had shifted his desk closer to your own and had his book placed between the two of you already open to the necessary pages. Your mouth formed a silent exclamation. With a quick thumbs up of appreciation, you delved into the material to catch up with the teacher’s lecture. You caught Karna returning your thanks with the slightest smile and you felt your own lips curl.

As the two of you worked off the same book, you could catch the lightest scent of smoked wood and spices most likely from the male’s cologne. You could only hope Karna would not notice your racing heart and heated ears at the close proximity.

* * *

“Please, Arjuna! You’re the only one who can help me!” you pleaded, hands clasped in a prayer as you bowed your head to the underclassmen seated before you.

A sigh left the second-year.

“Please don’t make a scene right in front of my desk. And I refuse,” he replied plainly.

You lifted your head to gape at the male. Here you were, begging the younger student for his help, and he continued to brush you off coldly. You wondered how someone so harsh could have made it as the class representative for so long.

“Why?” you asked.

Another sigh passed Arjuna’s lips before he looked you dead in the eye and answered, “Because you want to give it to him of all people. Why would I help you with making a gift for someone I don’t like?”

A grimace pulled at your face. You had heard that the half-brothers’ relationship was not the greatest, but Arjuna really seemed dead set on not telling you what you needed to know to proceed. So, you changed tactics. Your body relaxed and you looked down at your feet, lips pulling into a soft pout.

“I guess I can’t force you…” you sighed, your voice quivering. “I just feel bad at how many times Karna has covered for me so I wanted to say thanks. He’d accept anything I’d give him though so I just wanted to make sure it was something worthwhile.”

A sniffle escaped you and you noticed the boy tense up.

“Sorry to bother you, Arjuna…” you apologised softly.

As you pivoted on your heel to leave the room, a groan left the second-year before he cursed and called for you to stop.

“He likes sweets, okay? Nothing overly sugary, but he didn’t get to try a lot of things when we were younger,” Arjuna finally answered you. He clicked his tongue and refused to face you with his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

“Thank you!” you cheered.

“Don’t thank me,” the male snapped at you. “Just don’t blame me when you regret this down the line.”

Not entirely sure what to make of the warning, you agreed with a short “uh huh” and bid the second-year a goodbye. With your mission accomplished for now, you returned to the third floor and your classroom to spend the remainder of lunch at your own desk. You were greeted with the familiar sight of a fluffy white head of hair seated to the left of your own assigned place.

“You’re back early,” you commented as you pulled out your chair and took your seat.

“Jinako had a test to make up,” Karna answered. Apparently engrossed in a book, he placed a bookmark to keep his place before turning his full attention to you.

That was when heat erupted from your neck upwards.

They were simple and basic, but the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose elicited an immediate response from your body. It was something so minor, yet you could not help but notice how well the plastic frames fit him from the straight line of his nose to the masculine curve of his cheek. The glasses accentuated his handsome face all the more and, most prominently, the alluring aqua hue of his irises.

“I-I didn’t know you wore glasses,” you managed to force out before an awkward silence could take over, though you cursed your momentary stutter.

“Ah, yeah. They’re new--just for reading, though,” he replied, fiddling with the spectacles.

“You look good in them,” you blurted out before you could think over your words. It felt as if your soul had left your body in that split second.

“...You think so?” Karna asked, oddly unsure.

It was surprising to hear him sound so hesitant. The third-year was a bit soft spoken at times, but not in a timid way. Without thinking, you reached out and ruffled his hair with a laugh.

“Yeah, you look great!” you reassured him with a beaming grin.

The smile Karna sent your way was more than worth it if you were right and he was blushing just a little at your compliment.

* * *

After a long night of trial and error, you succeeded in your confectionary mission but were hopelessly tired the next morning. This found you sleeping at your desk before class started, consciousness lost to the rest of the world. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep with the soft murmur of a few talking classmates soothing your fatigued brain. The darkness behind your eyelids was welcoming and you hoped to continue resting only for something to brush your face and stir you into lucidity. A grunt left you as you felt the light of the classroom break through the comforting blackness and force you to open your eyes.

“Oh, did I wake you? Sorry,” a familiar voice, low and smooth, eased you out of your sleep.

“Hmm…? Karna?” you mumbled as you woke. With a yawn and a stretch of your arms, you worked your way to full alertness. “It’s fine. I wanted to see you.”

Your hazy brain did not fully comprehend the weight of your words, so you were a little lost to see the alabaster male flush slightly.

“Here, I have something for you,” the words ended in a small yawn before you dug through your bag. Laid carefully on top of all the heavy notes and books, you pulled out a small plastic wrapped bundle. Peels of chocolate could be seen through the clear casing, held together by a single, simple ribbon tied at the top. With a tired yet satisfied smile, you handed the bag to Karna.

“This… is for me?” he barely breathed out the words, seemingly in awe.

You only nodded enthusiastically and motioned for the boy to sit. He took the advice and unslung his schoolbag before settling into the plastic chair. All the while, he cradled the small gift as if it were a newborn animal that rested in his palm. His silent admiration actually unnerved you a bit, but you remembered Arjuna’s words.

“It’s peppermint bark,” you informed your classmate, getting his sea green eyes to move from the gift up to you. “Have you had any before?”

Karna shook his head softly and your smile widened.

“Then try some.”

“Right now?” the third-year practically gasped.

A laugh left you at his surprise, but you urged him on, “It’s never a bad time for chocolate, if you ask me. C’mon, I want to know if you like it.”

The white-haired male swallowed tersely before letting the bag rest on his desk. Carefully, he undid the red ribbon you had tied to the best of your ability and the plastic opened up perhaps akin to a blooming flower. You wrung your hands in your lap as you watched Karna delicately pluck one of the thin strips of confection from the pile. He raised it to his mouth and took a small bite, the crack of the chocolate audible to your ears. After a few soft chews, you could see his eyes widen a bit and his eyes shone as he finished off his mouthful.

“It’s really good,” he murmured before taking another bite.

You knew the male could have trouble expressing himself, being the type of few words. So seeing him eat the sweet treat with a smile on his face was more than enough to let you know that he really did like it. The satisfaction the warmed your body almost lured you back into a cozy sleep, but you wanted to see more of Karna’s delighted expressions.

If only your tired eyes could see what he was really enamoured with in that moment.

* * *

“Here you go.”

“...I’m afraid to ask, but why?”

You huffed as Arjuna eyed your chocolate offering with distrust. He obviously knew what the date was since yours was not the only treat he had received, but the second-year certainly knew how to give you a hard time.

“I’m saying thanks for your help before,” you explained. “It didn’t feel right to give you the same thing I made Karna back then, so I whipped these up while making my other chocolates for today.”

The class representative sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Didn’t I tell you not to thank me?”

“Look, it just doesn’t feel right to me otherwise. If you take these, then I won’t bother you again, promise,” you bargained with the dark-haired boy. “Plus, I’ve been making chocolates every year for nearly my whole life because of Ritsuka. They’re delicious.”

Arjuna rolled his eyes at your bragging and you snickered at the reaction. He was a fun kid to tease and you just could not help it. The two of you were starting to draw attention though, so you hoped he would acquiesce.

“All right, I’ll take them. Happy now?” he grumbled, but you only grinned.

“And as promised, I’ll be on my way now,” you lilted as you waved farewell.

The second-year brushed you off, but you saw him begin to open the bag as you left. Part of you wanted to spy from the door to see his reaction to the chocolate, but you knew better than to loiter against your deal. As you exited the room, you saw a familiar figure coming off the stairs.

“Karna!” you greeted cheerfully.

The other third-year seemed confused to see you considering how he phrased your name more as a question than a greeting. “What are you doing”--he glanced at the class number above you and narrowed his eyes--”coming out of Arjuna’s classroom?”

“Um,” you hesitated in answering him. You knew the two did not have a good relationship and you were afraid of Karna’s reaction if he knew Arjuna had helped you. Unfortunately, that hesitation proved to be the tipping point for the male. Without a word, he took you by the wrist and pulled you along. You let out a soft yelp at the handling, but quickly fell into step near the alabaster-haired student. Despite being lean, he was strong. Karna was silent, but the command was obvious: follow me. And so you did, up the stairs until the two of you were alone in the short corridor that led to the closed off rooftop. The warning bell for the end of lunch had already rung so no one was going to discover the two of you. You gulped as Karna cornered you in the hall with his mere presence and though he did not intimidate you, your heart raced as you had his full attention.

“You shouldn’t hang around Arjuna. It’s dangerous,” he warned.

You crossed your arms.

“You two have very odd ways of referring to each other,” you quipped. “You don’t have to worry though, I promised to leave him alone after that.” You waved a hand dismissively and smiled at Karna, hoping it satisfied him. Unfortunately, when you tried to pass by him, he blocked you with a shift of his body.

“You still haven’t told me why you even spoke to him.”

“That’s…” you mumbled with a scratch of your neck. “I just needed his help with something. It’s done with now, so no worries,” you tried to placate your friend.

To your chagrin, Karna only advanced upon you until your back was to the wall. You were not sure if the erratic beating of your heart was from irritation or something else at the proximity of your bodies. Before you could tell him to back off, however, the male stalled in his steps and then backed away with a sigh.

“No, I shouldn’t…” he mumbled to himself. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

Yet, the look on his face told you that it was anything but fine. There was pain in his azure eyes and the grimace that twisted his lips was clearly holding back pleas for you to be honest with him. He was tense, but he was backing away; removing himself as if he was going to disappear.

Something in you screamed not to let him go.

Reflexively, you grabbed his wrist this time and pulled him towards you. Karna stumbled slightly, but did not fight back and soon you had your arms wrapped around his middle.

“I’m sorry,” you pleaded into his school shirt. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Slowly, you could feel the male’s arms raise until his hands curled into your own shirt.

“Why can’t you tell me?” he begged. The rest of his words were left unsaid, but you could hear it loud and clear: it hurts.

“I just don’t want to upset you, but if it makes you feel worse not knowing, I’ll tell you,” you explained, digging yourself further into the embrace in an effort to get your feelings across.

Karna pulled you closer if it was even possible and rested his forehead at the crook of your neck. You shuddered as you felt his warm breath on your skin.

“No. I trust you,” he whispered only for your ears.

In that moment, you swore you could feel your heart bloom as warmth seeped through your body. Your arms only tightened around each other and even as the final bell for lunch rang, the two of you were content in your embrace. It was in that everlasting second that you finally put a name to those emotions that ran wild every time he was near you.

* * *

Flowers were in full bloom and the air smelled heavily of floral perfumes and pollen. Students gathered in the front courtyard to take pictures as they congratulated one another and shared parting words.

“Congratulations, Big Sib! You graduated!” Ritsuka cheered as he snapped a half dozen or so pictures with his phone.

“C’mon, Ritsu, you don’t have to take so many,” you chided him, but your grin was wide and filled with mirth.

“Well, it’s so hard to get a good picture of you, I have to take as many as possible and hope one of these is acceptable, y’know,” the brunet shrugged with a sardonic lilt.

“Ritsuka!”

The first-year only laughed as you chased him with your diploma in hand as a weapon. Cutting the chase short, you huffed as he ran off to take selfies with some other graduating students he knew. A scowl marred your expression as you plotted how to get back at him later when you were both at home.

“You don’t look very happy,” a voice remarked as they approached you.

“Younger siblings are annoying,” you grumbled as you turned to face your friend.

Karna chuckled in agreement, but only patted your head as consolation. You whined at the childish treatment, but you both knew it was just for show. There was little time to dwell on anything, anyways, when Karna’s hand slid down from your crown to cradle your face. Your body temperature immediately flared and you were sure he could feel the heat in your cheeks, but you did not move away. The alabaster-haired male rested his forehead against your own and seemed content to just stay there with his eyes closed. You, unfortunately, were aware of the attention you were attracting yet felt compelled to not move a muscle.

“We’re going to different universities,” the other student eventually said.

“We’ll still be in the same city,” you reasoned with him.

Karna shook his head just the slightest. “It won’t be the same, not being with you.” Those aqua eyes opened and trapped you in their gaze, so straightforward and sweet on you. “But maybe different won’t be so bad.”

You could only stare back at his azure irises full of affection and attention solely for you. Your mouth opened, but no sound came out. You willed yourself to say it, to say anything, but Karna only smiled at you one last time before he pulled away and any words you could have said died in your throat.

“I’ll text you my new address when it’s ready,” he promised before walking away.

You could only watch as he left the school grounds and entered a sleek-looking black car a bit away from the gate. Part of you wanted to run after him or shout that you would definitely see each other soon, but your nerves stamped out such a desire as the male was already in the car. Soon enough, the vehicle pulled away from the curb and into the streets, leaving you behind.

A sigh left Arjuna as he shook his head after watching the exchange.

“You’re a fool, Karna.”

* * *

Rain pelted against the glass without any rhyme nor reason, yet the arhythmic pattering brought you a sense of peace. People still walked in the city with umbrellas out as cars drove down the street. The scenery beyond the double-pane window was both different yet familiar. It was not your home, but your heart was always so at peace here it may as well have been.

“The rain won’t stop until tomorrow,” that ever familiar voice informed you.

Low and smooth, it brought you both serenity and goosebumps. It was a staple in your life at this point and gave you a sense of stability any time you heard him speak. Yet, there was so much untapped. The devilish promises he could make you and only you that you dreamed of. Sweet nothings that could make your whole world that yet to exist along with them. Your selfish heart wanted them all and only for yourself.

“There went our weekend plans,” you quipped in reply, all your desires and shame locked away behind your lips.

“I can call a taxi so you don’t have to walk back,” Karna offered as he approached you on the couch.

You were huddled in the corner by the window, watching the water droplets run and streak over the glass. Your friend came bearing a warm drink for you each and you thanked him. Despite having a whole loveseat of space, he took his place right next to you after setting down the mugs on the table. You leaned away from the chill of the window to press yourself into Karna’s warmth.

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” you teased the male.

Your friend blinked at you curiously. “No,” he replied plainly.

“Good,” you responded. “Because I wouldn’t have left anyways.”

A smile wormed its way onto Karna’s face to match the one you already wore. Between sips of cosy warmth, the two of you talked the rest of the day away and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Even as the mugs lost their heat and eventually their contents, you were both content to just be together. The sky darkened as time passed, counting down the limited moments you had for each other in a day. You ignored the ticking of the clock, but Karna did not.

“It’s getting late,” he mentioned.

“Oh, right,” you mumbled, not too thrilled at your time coming to an end.

Pouting to yourself, you failed to notice aqua irises watching you. A slim hand slowly raised itself until his fingers barely brushed your cheek. The action brought you out of your reverie and you turned your head to look at your friend. His azure eyes continued to survey you as if gauging every little reaction out of you and you felt your temperature rise at the attention. Karna was a person who took actions seriously as he often failed at words and you knew this. You did not know what he was searching for in you and you could not bring yourself to break him out of his trance. The moment in eternity would soon be dispelled, though.

“Stay.”

That single word ended the peace between you in a way you never expected. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open in shock. You and Karna had an invisible line and an unspoken promise to not cross said line. You do not remember when it was, but you both agreed in your own ways not to risk your friendship. Perhaps it was your cheekiness, but you often toed the line with your physical contact. Just little things to satisfy the selfishness in your core to have him all to yourself. There was a constant question in the back of your mind of when you would lose control and break the sanctity the two of you had established. Yet, today, it had been Karna of all people who took the leap.

“Can I…?” you murmured, barely breathing.

The alabaster male only smiled at you and moved his fingers to cup your cheek. You leaned into the contact and sighed softly in content. Your eyes fluttered closed for a few moments to indulge in his soft touch. When a soft warmth touched against your forehead, you opened your eyes to find azure irises imploring your own. Your breath caught in your throat for a split second, before you quirked your lips at your brushing noses.

With a small nod, you answered his plea.

Karna blinked as a smile stretched his lips. Then, slowly, he pressed a short peck to your mouth to test the waters. There was no sparking electricity nor an eruption of fireworks in your nerves. Rather, it was a calm wave that washed over you soothing all your hypersensitivities and worries. The feeling of his lips pressed against yours once more and you relaxed in a way you never knew you could. All your stress and anxiety melted into nothing as you closed your eyes and focused on the kisses the two of you shared. Karna’s free hand came up to cradle your cheek for a moment before it trailed down your neck (the shivers he left in his wake were like feeling sin itself run through your blood) and over your arm to interlock his fingers with your own. His chaste liplocks soon started getting longer and deeper, the press of mouths no longer enough for the hunger growing in him. His tongue poked out for permission and you opened your mouth without hesitation. The muscle immediately made to meet your own, twining and pressing closer and closer. The hand Karna kept to your cheek dropped to your waist and pulled you closer, practically onto his lap, and you let out a gasp at the sudden movement. The small noise snapped the male out of whatever trance he was enveloped in while mapping your mouth.

“Sorry, I…” he trailed off as he took in your expression.

Eyes glazed over with bliss and all sorts of fantasies playing behind your pupils, you were looking at Karna and Karna alone in the moment. Your lips were parted slightly, breaths coming in short pants as a thin trail of saliva remained from the kiss. As you managed to refocus on the present, you blinked your dilated pupils back some and noticed the male staring at you.

“Karna?” you barely breathed his name, yet it seemed it was enough to snap something within him.

He pulled you close and nuzzled into your neck, strands of his white hair tickling your face. His warm breath ghosted over the skin of your nape as he spoke, “Forgive me, but I keep wanting more.”

“You can have it--everything,” you replied softly, bringing your free hand to card through his hair.

Karna let out a shaky breath that warmed your neck. His grip on your waist tightened for a moment before he let you go. Panic sprouted in your gut for a moment that maybe he was backing away, but the male kept a sure grip of your hand and lifted you to your feet. He smiled at you in reassurance and led you towards the familiar door of his bedroom. Your feet padded along the soft carpet until you reached Karna’s bed and he sat down. Using his grip on your hand as leverage, he eased you to settle in his lap with your knees propped on either side of him on the bed. You wanted to complain in embarrassment at the intimate position, but you had no time to voice a disagreement as Karna pulled you in for a kiss once more. He sloped his lips over yours and you melted against him, winding your arms behind his neck as you tried to press yourself as close as possible. His hands settled on your hips and rubbed circles at your skin under the hem of your shirt. When he dragged his tongue across the roof of your mouth, you let slip a small moan before the two of you parted for air.

He quickly dipped back in, however, to pepper kisses along your cheek to your neck and soon decided on a patch of skin to sink his teeth into. You gasped once more and clung harder to the male, hands rising to thread into his soft locks. Karna nipped and lathed his tongue over the sore spot in intervals before he wanted access to more. Silently, he tugged your shirt higher until you got the message and rid yourself of your upper clothing. The lighting from the window was dim, but enough for Karna to appreciate the sight before him. You wanted to shrink away from his gaze, but he eased your nerves with a few pecks to your lips first. Soon, his mouth travelled down your neck once more and pressed open-mouthed kisses to your clavicle before he reached his target. Experimentally, his tongue flicked out to tease a pert nipple, standing from the cool air in the room. When you gasped and clenched your fingers in his hair, Karna took that as a sign to continue and enveloped the bud in his mouth. He sucked at your skin and rolled the hardened pebble with his tongue. Pants and gasps left your lips as heat started to pool in your stomach. It was a flickering flame, but it was there.

A whimper escaped you as the male switched from one nipple to the other. The attention was enjoyable, but you wanted to feel him, too.

“Karna,” you half-moaned his name, garnering his attention.

Before he could ask if anything was wrong, you ground your hips into his own and the male choked out a gasp at the sudden stimulation. His hands on your hips stiffened their grip to still your body and you huffed.

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one,” you complained.

The alabaster male chuckled at your pout. “You don’t have to worry about me. I want you to enjoy this.”

“But-” you tried to argue only to be cut off by a kiss.

He swallowed your protests until they were nothing more than mewls of pleasure. Then, he lifted you by your thighs just enough to turn you over and land you on the bed. You gasped at the soft impact and closed your eyes on reflex. When you opened them, Karna was over you with a leg of his parting your own.

“Next time, I promise,” he said as he caressed your cheek.

Heat bloomed up your neck as you registered his words. Karna was promising a next time with you and it may as well have short-circuited your brain. Unable to fight back anymore, you simply nodded and swallowed the nerves in your throat. Satisfied, he placated you with another kiss before sitting up and removing his shirt. You had seen him shirtless a couple of times before, but never long enough to really know what he looked like. Karna was a pale individual and thin, you knew that, but those fragile factors hid his lean muscle and surprising strength. You had little time to really dwell on it, though, before he was back to worshipping your body with small bites and kisses. He moved his lips further and further south until he hit the barrier of your pants. Without deterring, Karna latched onto a patch of skin at your hip while he helped you wriggle out of your jeans and undergarments. When you finally kicked those off, the male backed up a little to get a full view of you. Truthfully, you expected this to happen, but it did little to curb the embarrassment you felt at being on full display for him. A whine left you as the cool air settled on your body and the heat in your stomach started to simmer down. Not wanting to disappoint, Karna broke out of his reverence for you with a small apology kiss to your knee.

Moving from there, the male trailed lovebites up your thigh until his breath ghosted over your already leaking sex. Carefully, he lowered his head and lapped at the fluid, earning a mewl out of you turning into a moan as he kissed and sucked along your flesh before taking your most sensitive point into his mouth. The heat in your gut spiked with every movement of Karna’s tongue and you could not help but keep wanting more. Your fingers carded into his hair as you pulled in desperation. A grunt and then a low moan vibrated straight from Karna through to your apex and you groaned in return. All too soon, however, the euphoria you were building up to was cut short as the male lifted his head.

“Karna…!” you bemoaned the loss of his warmth.

The university student kissed you as an apology and you moaned as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

“Soon,” he soothed you after the kiss.

The male reached around you to one of the bedside drawers and dug around until he found what he needed. When he retrieved a bottle of lube and a wrapped packet, you had the stray thought of wondering if he had done this before.

Almost as if hearing you think, he answered, “It might have been presumptuous of me, but I wanted to be ready at any time since I didn’t know when I’d have the courage to do this with you.”

Your mouth opened in a silent “oh” before the heat of embarrassment flared under your skin upon realising Karna had these items with you in mind. The male chuckled as you covered your face.

“Were you thinking out loud?” he teased and you huffed, hitting him on the shoulder weakly.

Once more, he laughed before pecking your forehead as an apology. Settling back down, Karna popped the cap of the bottle and you watched as he dolloped a reasonable amount on his fingers. Spreading the gel with one hand, you looked away as he lowered himself and eventually prodded a tentative finger to your entrance. You wanted to shy away, but forced yourself to spread your legs instead.

“It’s okay, just relax,” he spoke softly to calm your nerves.

With a deep breath, you willed your muscles to untense and bit back a flinch as Karna pressed a finger inside you. The lube was a bit chilly, but it certainly helped as he worked your insides to accommodate him until he could slip in a second finger and slowly stretched you. All the while he peppered your body with soft kisses and nibbles to help distract you. The two of you continued like that for some time with Karna slowly adding his other digits and you relaxing into the sensation of being filled. After a while, you finally whined for your lover to move on.

“I don’t want to rush you” he double-checked as he removed his fingers.

You lifted your arms in beckoning and pleaded as best you could, “Karna, I want you.”

The shiver that ran down his spine was visible as he needed no more persuasion. While he wiped his hand clean on his pants before removing them hastily, you realised you failed to notice how much he was straining against his lower clothing before as he revealed himself. You gulped. You knew he would be bigger than just his fingers, but seeing Karna’s cock for the first time rekindled your nerves a bit. The sound of ripping plastic caught your attention as he opened the condom packet and soon rolled it over his stiff member. With that done, the white-haired male crawled back over you and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” he promised.

You nodded, but smiled at him knowing you would not want him to regardless. With one last deep breath you gave him the okay to go on. He lined himself up and pressed into your heat. The blunt head of Karna’s cock started out okay, but as his girth flared out, you could feel the discomfort of the sudden size increase. Noticing your distress, the male stopped and distracted you with a kiss. You focused on the soft press of his lips until you relaxed a bit more and nodded for Karna to continue. The two of you continued like that for a bit, inching forward until the male bottomed out with a grunt and a sigh. You bit your lip to divert your attention from the uncomfortable stretch.

“You’re okay,” he soothed you.

The words, simple as they were, helped you to relax. You were fine. You were here with the man you loved. The thoughts eased your nerves and you breathed deeply, catching Karna’s usual cologne of smoked wood and spices. The familiar scent calmed your racing heart a bit.

“I’m okay,” you repeated back to him. “You can move.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

You smiled at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. With another nod of assurance, you rocked your hips and you both gasped at the movement. Truthfully, it was still a little too much, but most of the discomfort had dulled and left you wanting something more. With a grunt, Karna answered that desire by languidly pulling most of the way out and pushing back in. He started an even pace, focusing on keeping his strokes full and searching for that one spot inside of you. Your hands threaded into his hair for some sort of anchor as the ache in your hips slowly melded into something like pleasure. When you let out a keening moan, Karna angled his thrusts at that same spot and was rewarded with the same reaction. Keeping his cadence steady, he worked to fan the flames warming both your bodies. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck and occasionally left a lovebite in his wake whenever you whined his name.

You could feel the heat in your core blazing warmer and warmer, yet it never seemed to reach its highest point.

“More, Karna, please,” you begged unabashedly.

Your lover placated you with a kiss before interlocking your hands and giving you a reassuring squeeze. Even so, he did not pick up his pace and continued to let you both feel his actions to the fullest. Another whine left you at his decision.

“Soon, love, soon,” he promised. “Besides, doesn’t this feel good?”

The sultry purr to his voice sent a shock down your spine and Karna noticed as you clamped around him just a little tighter, the male letting out a small chuckle. Just like that, the two of you continued slowly but steadily building the pressure toward your peaks. Over time, your nails left red scores on Karna’s back while bites and bruises littered your own body from his affection. You also left your own series of marks along the male’s neck and shoulders, your love blooming prettily on his pale skin. Soon enough, though, you were at the very edge of the precipice and need that last push still. Karna was in no better shape, his pants mixing with yours and his hips stuttering with each thrust. His grip on your hand tightened as his free one slid down to rub at your sex. The extra stimulation had you nearly sobbing as you were pushed to the very edge of your limits. Finally, your lover picked up the pace and timed his strokes with the attention given to your most sensitive part and you finally felt the bubble burst.

You choked on your moan as the pleasure washed over you, white hot at first before warming your body in a tantalising sensation of satisfaction. Karna was not far behind you, only a couple of thrusts before his hips stilled and he moaned into your shoulder.

The two of you stayed connected for a while longer, catching your breath. Eventually, the male pulled himself up and out, untangling himself from you. The odd feeling of being empty now made you groan.

“Are you all right?” he checked, cleaning himself off with some nearby tissues before moving to help you clean up as well.

You were pretty sore and were sure it would hurt in the morning, but above it all was a sense of bliss the permeated your whole being.

“Never better,” you murmured in reply before pulling Karna down for another kiss.

* * *

University life was hectic. Classes and expectations were a lot different from high school and you had to rely on yourself more than before. The stakes were higher, but you found it all the more satisfying when you succeeded. Juggling everything eventually fell into a routine including getting to see Karna when you were both free. Not much changed over the years as you both chased your degrees. You were both more affectionate with small things like holding hands and such, but the two of you knew each other’s comfort levels already. You could tell, though, there was one difference with Karna that you never noticed before. The way he looked at you full of love and affection to the point you often could not maintain eye contact always made your heart race. You wondered how you two spent so long dancing around each other when this happiness was what awaited you.

Happiness, however, did not always last.

“What… did you say?” you barely managed to mumble the question as you sat next to each other on the couch of his small apartment.

Karna took a deep breath. “My… parents are moving us to another country.” When he told you where, your heart sank even further.

“You have to go with them?” you asked, some part of you trying to find a loophole in his situation.

The male grimaced and nodded. “I know I never told you much about my family, but I have to inherit their business so I have to be with them.”

You wanted to cry. You wanted to shout. You wanted to do something to keep him from having to leave, but you knew it would be pointless. The tears in your eyes soon overflowed and Karna immediately enveloped you in a tight hug. Once it started, you could not stop it and so you sobbed unabashedly into his shirt. You could feel him trembling as you clung to his warm body and you knew, even if he was not now, as soon as you were away he too would cry his frustrations out.

“I wish,” he murmured into your neck, “I could take you with me, but I can’t chain you down like that. You have your own life to live and I won’t be a barrier to it.”

You sobbed harder. “You’re part of my life though,” you pleaded.

Instead of replying, Karna only pulled away just enough to wipe your tears away with his thumbs. Through your bleary vision, you could see a few of his own had already escaped.

“No matter how much this hurts, I don’t regret a single moment of knowing you,” he whispered to you softly. “You’re my life, my soul.”

As you cried your heart out, the two of you spent the day just in each other’s presence, memorising every feeling and sensation you could. When you returned home, you were digging through your closet absentmindedly for your sleeping clothes when you found it: Karna’s favourite sweater that he gave you.

The tears renewed and you did not think they would ever stop.

* * *

“Huh? You got the job offer?” the brunet gasped before a grin broke out on his face. “That’s great! Congrats!”

A small laugh escaped you. “Thanks, Ritsu. I’ll have to move cities, but I think it’ll be worth it.”

The two of you were seated outside in the warm summer air as you conversed over lunch. Ritsuka spooned some of his dessert into his mouth and looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Does that mean I won’t see you anymore?” he pouted.

“I’ll still come back to visit!” you promised. “Besides, I have to make sure to cash in on all the favours you owe me.” A cheeky grin split your lips.

“Hey,” the younger male whined. “I’m a lot more self-sufficient now. I aced my last test all on my own, I’ll have you know!” he boasted while waving his spoon around to emphasise his declaration.

“You’ve gotten better, I’ll give you that,” you relented with a roll of your eyes.

The two of you talked about mundane subjects and caught up on each other’s lives. It was frivolous yet enjoyable conversation. You would tease your childhood friend and he would retaliate by stealing some of your food. It was a nice distraction from everything that had been happening in your life and you were grateful for it. Eventually, Ritsuka needed to get going for another appointment and you shooed the brunet away, saying you would cover the bill. He huffed, but relented knowing how stubborn you could be. With a quick hug and a salute goodbye, the energetic university student was off. After you paid for the food, you were soon on your own way. You let your thoughts wander a bit, mulling over your life so far. You hated to look at your surroundings these days because everything reminded you of him. The dessert parlour where you got sauce on your nose. The arcade where you totally stomped him in your one-sided competition. Even the shops that you would simply walk by together conjured tidbits of random conversation you had at some point.

You were sick and tired of it and wanted to move on with your life. That was what he wanted for you, too.

It was a bit rash, but that was part of the reason you accepted the offer from such a faraway company. You needed new scenery and a fresh start. Work was something you could throw yourself into until time healed your wounds. Even though nearly a year had passed since he left, it sometimes still felt fresh. You shook your head as you approached your home. There was no meaning in ruminating on the topic. Life kept going on and so you had to keep up. A sigh left you as you entered the building.

You were nothing but a hypocrite, knowing you still kept that sweater in the back of your closet.

* * *

The weather started to cool as the seasons changed and you were thankful for the agreeable temperatures. You just started your new job after somehow moving most everything you owned to a new apartment that you could call home. The company building was located in the ritzier part of town so you were on the more professional end of the dress code. It made walking around as you looked for somewhere to have dinner a little hard, but you were at least not out of place.

That was until you tripped over the slight rise in the pavement at the street corner.

A yelp left you as you headed for the ground and you grunted at the impact. Your hands braced you for most of the fall, but they certainly stung now from the rough cement. Annoyance and embarrassment spiked in your system as you were sure the people around you saw that stupendous fall of yours.

“Are you all right?” someone asked as they reached down to offer a hand.

You sighed, figuring this would happen but plastered on your best smile. They were just trying to be nice.

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks,” you answered, taking their hand.

They pulled you up with surprising strength and hefted you to your feet. You mumbled another thanks and retracted your hand. When you noticed out of the corner of your eye that they were still hovering over you, you huffed silently. They were dressed nicely in pressed slacks and a dark blue collared shirt. A fake smile pulled at your lips as you turned to tell them you were fine and going on your way, but there was a look of surprise on their face. To your own shock, they said your name and you blinked in reaction. Then, you recognised them as well.

“Arjuna?”

“Ah, it’s the same dumbstruck face from high school; it’s definitely you.”

You grimaced.

“And only you could get away with being so rude right off the bat. Hello to you too, Arjuna.”

A chuckle left the dark-haired male before he brushed some dust off your shoulder. You huffed, but mumbled a thanks anyways. He had definitely grown a bit since you last saw him. His face had sharpened and his hair was a little less wild, half of it combed back.

“What are you doing here?” you could not help but ask. “I heard from Ritsuka you also moved away.”

“I’m actually here on business,” he answered. “I can presume you live here, though?” he followed up.

You nodded and replied, “Just moved here for work. Also, we probably shouldn’t be stalled in the street like this.”

Arjuna hummed in agreement before pointing out a small cafe down the road.

“How about we catch up there? My treat,” he offered.

Part of you was surprised Arjuna of all people would want to talk to you, but the temptation of free food while on a new paycheck was too great. You agreed and the two of you made your way over. Once inside, you two took some seats close to the wall and talked as you went over the menu. You learnt Arjuna did a lot of travelling for the family business--at least the division he was in charge of. He was rather vague about what he did, but you figured it was client confidentiality and such. Surprisingly, he was quite amicable with you compared to high school and conversation was easy to keep going. Topics came and went, including high school after you graduated and both your college lives and there after. For all the talking the two of you did over dinner, one specific subject never came up from either of you. Arjuna got close when he returned your question about seeing someone, but you gave him a polite negative and left it at that. Time passed until the sun was setting and Arjuna’s phone went off. He checked the device and his brows knitted together.

“Something come up?” you asked.

The male looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned to you with a small smile. “Unfortunately, I have some work-related matters to attend to it seems. Sorry for the suddenness,” he apologised.

You shook your head. “It’s getting late anyways, I shouldn’t take up so much of your time if you’re busy,” you compromised.

Arjuna smiled in understanding and quickly called a waitress to ask for the bill. As you finished off the last remnants of your food, you still had an inkling that Arjuna’s behaviour was odd, but you figured he had just matured since high school. Neither of you talked about a sore subject either, so perhaps you were biased from before.

“Are you going to be all right on your own?” the younger male asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” you assured him.

With the check paid, the two of you gathered your things and soon left. Arjuna needed to head deeper into the city while you lived in the opposite direction. Already splitting up, both of you said your farewells and were off. The street lamps were already on as the sun dipped below the horizon. Slivers of orange and carnelian lit the edges of buildings and dyed the grays of the city a warm amber hue. A yawn escaped you as you stood at the bus stop for your ride. You and a few other people got on after the transport pulled up and scanned your passes. By the time your stop came up, the sun was gone and the moon was out in full vibrancy. It was a little off putting to walk in the dark by yourself, but this was a good city.

Footsteps sounded out of sync with your own.

Your entire body went on high alert, though you tried not to show it. You picked up your pace just a little and realised the other person did as well. This repeated a couple of times and sweat started to accumulate on your brow. This could not be happening to you. Counting down to three, you bolted off at the last moment and could hear the rapid thumping of someone pursuing you. You turned the corner towards your building and kept up the pace only to get slammed from the side by a sudden presence.

“Make a noise and you die!” the assailant hissed and you felt a hard barrel press into your back as metal clicked.

You stifled your rising scream.

“Here, hurry and tie them up,” the strange man whispered to his companion that caught up.

There was the sound of rustling fabric and you felt course rope harshly bind your wrists first before the same happened to your ankles. They stuffed some old cloth in your mouth and you felt the tears spill.

Good god this was really happening.

You wanted to struggle and panic so badly, but you remembered the feeling of the gun pressed to your body and only trembled. Your eyes closed in fright and you tried to shut down your frantic brain that conjured a thousand horrific scenarios. So terrified and withdrawn, you jumped at the muted sound of a gunshot going off in front of you. Your eyes flicked around until you saw one of the darkly dressed men on the ground in front of you. The other man let out a short start of a sentence before another shot was fired and he, too, went silent. When you looked up at the source of the sound, you found what you presumed was a third man in a dark coat.

“I didn’t think such easy bait would work, but all’s well that ends well,” he spoke, words smooth.

If you were not gagged, your mouth would have dropped as you recognised the voice. Arjuna pulled out his phone and made a call as he leaned down and started inspecting you.

“It’s me. I need a clean up on the north end of 6th by the public mural. Two bodies, probably from that minor gang that’s been trying to mess with us, yeah. All right, thanks.” With that, he ended the call and slipped his phone away.

“I’m going to untie you, but you can’t make a scene, got it?” he commanded more than requested.

You could see no room for argument in his dark eyes, so you nodded shakily. He gave you a disarmingly polite smile and undid your gag. You sucked in a deep breath, but repressed the shout you wanted to let out and only exhaled with a tremble. Soon, your wrists and ankles were free once more as well. You rubbed the slight soreness out of your hands and looked up at Arjuna. He had seemingly saved you, but that nagging thought that he was behaving oddly came back and you were not sure if you had just been thrown from the pan straight into the fire.

Your thoughts were a muddled mess after that. All you remember is a couple cars pulling up eventually and Arjuna leading you into one. He gave a destination and you were mostly left to your own devices in the seat, but there was not much else you could do but stare out the window blankly as your brain tried to comprehend everything that was happening. Eventually, the car stopped in a garage and Arjuna thanked the driver. He stepped out of the car and came over to help you out. Still numb, you followed your old schoolmate out into an ornately decorated lobby where he led you to the elevators. Once inside, the dark-haired male swiped some sort of keycard and you noticed that he set the elevator to head for the top floor. The ride was a swift yet long one to your frazzled mind and you paid little attention as Arjuna opened the door to the penthouse and ushered you in. Not knowing what to do, you stayed at the entrance as the man flitted between a few rooms gathering some items before he returned to you and handed you the pile stacked on a towel.

“You should get cleaned up and then you can rest. The bathroom is connected to the master bedroom to your left at the other end of the living room,” Arjuna ordered before you could open your mouth.

“But…” you tried to protest, but your feeble voice barely sounded in the vast room.

“I have to get going, so you should really rest while you can,” he advised one more time before passing you for the door.

You spun on your heel to say something (ask him not to leave? He was a murderer and just abducted you), but Arjuna was already out the door before your words were off your tongue. A despondent sigh passed your lips and you looked down at the items the younger male had left you with. There was a large white shirt on top with some other clothes below all resting on top of a fluffy towel. Another sigh left you before you looked around. The home was spacious with open rooms and large glass windows overlooking the whole city that let in enough light for you to see. It was modestly furnished, but you could tell everything was of high quality and probably far above your pay grade. Not wanting to mark the nice hardwood floors, you slipped your shoes off before venturing towards where Arjuna had directed you prior. True to his word, you found the master bedroom in the back with another couple of doors. Trying the closest one, you were rewarded with the bathroom and you realised a shower really did sound nice after such a long day. No longer even attempting to think much about it, you set the fresh linens on the counter and worked on figuring out the handles. Once you had the water flowing from the rain showerhead, you quickly stripped and stepped into the warm water. As you washed away the day’s grime and stress, you tried to sort out everything that happened. You were nearly abducted on your way home only to watch your assailants get shot right in front of you by Arjuna of all people. He had said they took some sort of bait, which you could only think meant you. Anger bubbled in your gut as you realised the male had used you to lure out those men to off them.

The next time you saw him, you were punching him square in the face.

Washing off the last of the suds, you finished up your shower and turned off the water. The steam helped to ward off the oncoming chill and you quickly dried yourself off. When you inspected the clothes Arjuna had left behind, you found the white shirt was a simple button up and quite large. Underneath were a pair of clean boxers, but you were not sure how comfortable you were wearing someone else’s underwear like that. Although the only other option was just the shirt, it at least covered a fair ways down your thighs. You figured this was Arjuna’s place anyways, so it was not like anyone else would show up. At least, you hoped. Taking the risk, you tossed the boxers and used towel in a hamper you found in the corner. Your hair was still damp, but you paid it no mind as you only thought of finally getting some sleep. Once out of the bathroom and sure the lights were all off, you flopped onto the exceedingly large bed. After crawling around a bit for optimal comfort, you passed out without even tucking yourself in.

Sleep came easily, but it did not stick around. Despite your fatigue, the phantom sounds of gunfire and unknown voices pervaded your unconscious mind and you drifted in and out of your rest frequently. Eventually, you actually awoke from a ghost sensation of being bound and quickly checked yourself. Thankfully, it was all from your dreams, but you clearly were not getting any proper rest. A groan echoed from your throat and you flopped onto your back for a bit. It was still night out. The city lights illuminated the room quite well and you simply watched the luminescence dance on the ceiling at first. You grew bored of that soon enough though and got off the bed. Without much else to do, you walked over to the glass wall that overlooked the city and took in the scenery. Your mind wandered as you watched far away headlights move and neon signs blink. Just what was going on and what was going to happen to you? Most of your fear of death had been settled considering Arjuna could have shot you alongside your would-be abductors, but instead he left you by yourself in this penthouse. Were you going to be trafficked out? It made no sense for him to be taking care of you, though. The possibilities were endless and your mind had no way of figuring out what was to be your fate. So consumed in thought and confusion, you lost awareness of your surroundings and failed to notice the sound of a door opening and closing. You failed to notice anything until you felt cold metal press against your almost dried hair.

“Hands up. Now.”

You stiffened as the man held you at what you assumed was gunpoint. His voice was low and soft, but stern with confidence. Swallowing harshly, you shakily did as he commanded and raised your hands in surrender.

“Turn around slowly,” he ordered next.

As tense as you were, you managed to exhale your held breath and did as you were told. Your feet shuffled on the soft carpet until you faced your newest threat. His clothes were dark, but looked to be a well-tailored suit and overcoat. He was a bit hard to make out in the dim light at first, but you soon noticed the pale hue of his hair, smoothed down, that nearly matched his complexion. He was a grown man with high cheekbones and sharply defined features, but though it had been years you could never forget those azure irises. Your mouth fell agape as a million memories surged to the forefront. Tears pooled in your eyes without your permission and your first instinct was to touch him--see if he was really there in front of you. The second you so much as budged, though, Karna cocked the gun in his hand and reminded you of your situation. His eyes were hardened into something fierce and his jaw clenched as if fighting back his emotions. The two of you were stuck like that for an endless moment while he searched your face for what you did not know. The silence was broken by a phone buzzing. Karna glared at you to stay still as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the device. The man did not even look at the screen before answering.

“What is it?” he hissed.

At the current distance, you could hear the other voice through the speaker.

“How’s the present I left you?”

“What do you mean, Arjuna? I’m busy right now,” Karna responded with ire.

A chuckle emanated from the phone before Arjuna replied, “It’s really them. We chatted over dinner just earlier today, so I hope you didn’t do anything rash.”

With that final advice, the line clicked off. You could see the hesitation and confusion in the elder brother’s eyes. You swallowed thickly and decided to risk it.

“Karna…?” you pleaded.

Something in your voice seemed to snap him awake as his eyes widened in realisation. Swiftly, he slotted away the gun and embraced you faster than you could respond. Your name flew from his lips like a mantra as he held you so tight it was a bit hard to breathe.

“I can’t believe this, oh gods. What are you doing here?” he asked in a frenzy, squeezing you closer before finally letting you breathe.

“I-I don’t know, really,” you managed to answer. “I ran into Arjuna in the city and I nearly got kidnapped after, but h-he shot them. He killed them… Afterwards, he dropped me off here and I just don’t know,” you blubbered, the tears finally spilling over.

Karna’s eyes narrowed for a moment, probably comprehending more than you could from the short explanation. He wrapped you in his arms once more, however, and ran a gloved hand through your hair.

“It’s okay now. You’re safe with me,” he soothed you.

All the stress and compartmentalised emotions from the day came flowing out and you cried into his suit jacket. You felt Karna shuffle around and items hit the ground before he guided you back to the bed and sat you both down.

“Hush, it’s all right,” he continued to comfort you with sweet nothings and kisses pressed to your crown.

Even as you sobbed out the stress and panic you stashed away until now, that was not the main source of your tears. As you started to calm down, you shook your head at Karna’s promises of safety.

“I’m okay,” you sniffled. “It’s just--honestly, I’m just really happy to see you,” you admitted.

The man breathed your name and wrapped you in another hug.

“You don’t know how much I missed you,” he murmured into the crook of your neck.

“I thought you had to leave? For the family business or…” you trailed off, not really sure what to ask.

Karna grimaced as he held you close, but retreated enough to face you. “I did leave and I am in the family business. This… I came back when I finished and run things now.”

Your brow furrowed as you noticed how vague he was being. “Karna, what are you doing?”

The alabaster male sighed before looking you straight in the eyes.

“My family is part of organised crime. They have been for generations.”

Your mouth formed a silent exclamation at the reveal. When you thought about it, that made sense. Karna had always been a silent but not withdrawn person. He seemed to avoid most connections for some reason until you came along. The ways he and Arjuna used to refer to each other suddenly clicked into place alongside how well off yet vague they always were. The little things all seemed to fall into place and part of you felt like an idiot for not guessing something was up all those years.

“I understand if”--Karna swallowed harshly--”you don’t want anything to do with that. It’s not a peaceful life. I’ll find some way to make sure no one knows about you and-”

“Karna,” you cut him off.

The male startled and looked at you as you smiled at him.

“Do you remember back in high school when we almost had that argument by the roof? Over me talking to Arjuna?” you asked him.

White locks bobbed as the man nodded.

“Do you remember what you told me back then?”

Karna’s eyes widened.

“I decided back then, if you could believe in me, then I could believe in you as well. I trust you, Karna, no matter what. And…” you hesitated for a moment before continuing, “since a long time ago, I love you.”

You watched as the man’s face fell into shock, but soon you noticed a glassy look to his eyes before a tear fell. A couple more followed as he quickly wiped them away.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, regaining composure--not that you cared. “I love you, too.”

The words, so simple but so important, warmed your heart and you pecked Karna on the lips. He reciprocated, but quickly shifted gears as he dominated the kiss before he pushed you down onto the bed. A small “oof” left you at the landing and you looked up at the man hovering over you.

“Sorry,” he quickly apologised before kissing your forehead for good measure. “I… I’m not sure what to do with all these emotions to be honest. I might need you to keep me company for a while.”

It was a warning. He meant no danger, but it was surely a warning as fire erupted in your veins when Karna loosened his tie, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Not trusting your voice in that moment, you nodded your consent. He smiled down at you and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, working you quickly. His tongue soon swept over your bottom lip and you obliged his request. True to his word, Karna was clearly emotional in the way he devoured your breath and barely let you rest. The forcefulness left your mind hazy and drew shameless moans from you, which your lover greedily swallowed. He parted from you eventually to breathe before he dipped back down to trail kisses down your neck. His ventures were not even inhibited by the fabric of the loose shirt you wore. He sucked what he knew was a sweet spot on your shoulder and nibbled the blooming flesh after. When he moved back to admire his work, he was rewarded with the full sight of you panting and dazed in only his button-up.

A groan left the man. “I might just have you only wear my clothes if it’s just us,” he panted against your lips before sealing them with another quick kiss. “You look absolutely gorgeous right now.”

You could feel the heat rising under your skin at his words and you whined for him to just keep going. Karna laughed softly at your embarrassment, but did as you requested. He quickly undid the buttons of the shirt, revealing more skin for him to reacquaint himself with. The man left no square barren of his love as he littered your body with bruises and bites, lathing the harsher affections with his tongue to soothe the still enjoyable ache. When he reached your exposed lower region, Karna wasted no time and took your most sensitive part into his mouth followed by a harsh suck. You keened at the stimulation and dug your fingers into his soft locks.

“Still as sensitive as I remember,” he purred against you before returning to his affections.

You wanted to bite back a retort, but he effectively shut you down with his tongue working you over. The smooth warmth sent jolts through your nerves and forced moans from your throat. Fire burned in your gut, blazing higher and higher as Karna continued to lather you in attention without an end in sight. His wet muscle grazed over your sensitive skin and electricity jumped in your veins more and more frequently until you could feel that delirious high in your blood. The need to be pushed over the edge caused you to grip his hair desperately and ruin its styling. His name left your lips in pleas and Karna took them to heart, doubling his efforts. With a harsh suck, you felt the string snap and bliss erupted throughout your body from your core. The man who tipped you over drank all you had to offer him without pause, lapping at your oversensitive sex as you came down from your high. You whined at the aftershocks he provided you, but could not muster the energy to move much even if you wanted to. After one last kitty lick, Karna crawled back up your body to pepper kisses along your face until he seal your lips with his own. You could taste yourself on his tongue and whimpered at the lewd sensation.

“One second,” he spoke as you broke apart.

Still tired from the orgasm, you hummed your approval for the break as Karna backed off enough to strip himself. You watched, appreciating the small show. He was still lean, but you could see the definite muscle he had gained over the years. He shook his head after removing his shirt, effectively ruining whatever remained of its previous hairstyle and returning it to the wild locks you remembered. The male slid himself off the bed and shuffled over to a bedside stand. Opening the bottom drawer, he grabbed something before returning to the bed. He quickly kicked off his slacks and underwear. Crawling back up to you, Karna gave you a quick series of kisses that you happily reciprocated. You heard a plastic pop and realised your lover had grabbed a bottle earlier. You felt cold gel at your entrance and flinched at first, but quickly calmed down knowing it was just lube. The alabaster-haired male hummed and sucked a mark on your thigh as he worked a finger into your entrance. It had been some time since your last experience, which you let Karna know, and he promised to not rush you. The adoration and care he always showed you both before and now caused you to choke up on your feelings a bit and the love you felt for the man, even after a few years of separation, remained strong in your heart.

Your thought process was soon hijacked by a surge of pleasure as Karna’s fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside of you. A self-satisfied smirk curled his lips and you wanted to ask what it was about, but he relentlessly aimed for that bundle of nerves and cut off any coherency you previously had. Pretty soon, he had you as a trembling mess, leaking and desperate for satisfaction once more. Karna groaned at the sight you had become and withdrew his fingers to your displeasure. The discontent only lasted so long, however, before you felt the blunt head of his cock pressing at your hole.

“I’m putting it in,” he warned and you nodded.

The stretch was both wonderful and a bit painful and you wondered if he got bigger since you last laid with him. There was not much time to think on it, though, before Karna started moving. You groaned as friction set off small sparks in your hips. That was when you realised something felt a bit different.

“Wait, Karna--ah--the condom?” you blathered to the best of your ability.

“No need,” he murmured against your lips before giving you a quick kiss.

Your eyes widened a bit. “I-Isn’t that--hah--dangerous?” you managed to gasp.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, slowing his hips and you felt the fire in your gut pitifully fading.

“No!” you choked out, rutting your hips in an effort to renew his movements.

A smirk, perhaps a little darker than normal, flashed across Karna’s face and you shivered at the expression, excitement welling in your veins.

“Good,” he purred. “You’re mine, anyways.”

The man gave a harsh love bite to your neck and you mewled as the pain and pleasure mixed. His pace from earlier picked up and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed in the room. The two of you continued like that, warmth pooling in your bodies and chasing that tantalising bliss that you could only give each other. Electricity bounced across your spine as it felt like your nerves were being burned out by the onslaught of stimulation, yet you still wanted more; everything he could give you and you alone. Living up to your desires, Karna’s thrusts set your flesh ablaze and made your heart hum as he quickly built the pressure in your hips. His name left your lips in a litany of praises and pleas, coherent not even to your own ears. Your lover only chuckled and did everything he could to ensure your bliss as he watched your expressions of euphoria.

“Close…!” you whined, searching for purchase on Karna’s upper back and leaving red marks. Your legs wrapped around his waist, trying to bring him closer.

“Me too,” he hummed, nuzzling near your ear. “I’m going to let it all out inside you. You’ll be mine and only mine.”

His words plucked at your heartstrings in a way you had no idea they could and you whimpered, “Yours!”

Your lover’s hips began to stutter in their rhythm. Not wanting to leave you, Karna dropped a hand between your bodies and stroked at your sensitive flesh, earning more keening moans from you. With a harsh press of his thumb along your sweet spot, you tipped into the waves rapture. Gratification came hard and thoroughly shocked your nerves before lapsing into a pleasant buzz of warmth and joy. A sob escaped you as your body revelled in the sensations. As you basked in the afterglow, you soon felt Karna still for a moment before languidly riding out his own orgasm in your heat. Warmth coated your inner walls and you whimpered at the overflow. Your lover nuzzled the crook of your neck affectionately as he sighed in content. The two of you held each other for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence for a while. Through the smell of sex and sweat, you could pick up that same cologne of smoked wood and spices from all those years ago and your heart thumped in respose. At the same time, Karna continued to place small kisses a nibbles along your neck, inciting a mewl or two from you. When he started rutting his hips again, you gasped and lucidity started to come back to you.

“Karna…” you whined.

The male chuckled against your skin. “I did say to keep me company for a while, did I not?”

Before you could complain, a gasp cut you off as your lover bucked his hips and his half-hard cock managed to brush your abused sweet spot. Then, your world spun for a second as Karna flipped you to rest on your stomach. Having pulled out for the maneuver, his now stiff member reentered you from behind and you groaned at the sensation. His already present seed helped to serve as a lubricant, but every so often it would spill out with Karna’s languid strokes. Having abated most of his desires in the first round, he kept his pace slower from behind and focused on marking the fresh expanse of your back with his lips and teeth. Too tired to prop yourself up, your upper half laid against the bed as the new angle of intercourse sent white hot shocks up your spine. The male thankfully kept a good grip on your hips to keep your lower region upright. You were still sensitive from your earlier highs and could feel the third approaching rapidly. With Karna’s easier pace, this one bubbled to a boiling point with a softer edge. It was warm and inviting in your core and you wanted more as you tried your best to meet your lover’s thrusts. He continued to litter his affection across your shoulders while muttering sweet nothings here and there. The occasional possession was also thrown in and you felt your heart jumping with the words. Soon, though, your bubble popped and the pressure in your hips overflowed in a rather gentle flush of satisfaction that had you sighing into the bed sheets. Still, your walls clamped around Karna and he groaned, thrusting into your heat a few more times with less stability before the familiar sensation of his warmth poured into you. The two of you groaned and gasped until Karna rode out his orgasm. He then collapsed to the side, taking you with him and immediately brought you into his arms.

“I love you,” he sighed into your hair, repeating the words a few more times as he peppered kisses on your cheek.

“I love you, too,” you mumbled back through your fatigue.

Another sigh left you as Karna finally pulled out and though his capitulation leaked a bit, you were satisfied. Your lover brushed his hands over your crown and nuzzled against you, enjoying your presence as you both recuperated.

“I’m a little conflicted on whether to thank or punch Arjuna later,” you murmured eventually, breaking the silence.

Karna let out a soft laugh at your predicament. “That makes two of us.”

You hummed and cuddled closer to the male’s warmth. Eventually, Karna shifted away from the embrace to gather you in his arms and lift you from the bed. You yelped a bit at the sudden lift, but wrapped your arms around his neck for stability.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can rest,” he offered.

You nodded and let him do as he pleased. The two of you had plenty of time to figure things out from now on.


End file.
